Make It Count
by CookieCrazyLamboTwins
Summary: C'mon Pepper focus. It's my time. My year. And I plan on making it count. Every party, all the alcohol. All of it. No boyfriends and no distractions. Nobody is going to stop me or get in my way...except maybe Reid Garwin...


**I own nothing but my OC's!**

* * *

I pulled my sparkling red corvette into the parking space and sighed. I looked out the windshield up at the enormous Spencer Academy. It's my senior year and I'm finally going to break, no, EXPLODE out of my shell and have fun. I've attended Spencer for the last three years. But I doubt anybody REALLY noticed me. I'm the type of girl that sits in the middle of the class room and makes quite remarks and stuff to my best friend. The girl that plays just about ANY sport. The good/bad girl. Yeah,  
I can be bad, but when I do I never get caught. And if I do get caught my best friend Darcy is always there next to me with a lie ready in the blink of an eye. But i'm kinda shy sometimes...  
Anyways, I stepped out of my car and made my way to the back seat. I opened the back door and pulled all my crap out. I picked up a few bags and threw them over my shoulder, then picked up the others.  
I walked up the steps and halfway up there regretted wearing my a 'little' to big sweat pants. I could feel them slowly but surely sliding down my waist. I picked up my pace before my pants fell off. Once in the dorm section of the school I set my bags down and pulled out my paper that had all my information on it. In the top right corner was my dorm number, '713'. "Seriously!?" I groaned. I pulled my pants up before they fell off and regathered my bags.

I FINALLY found my room after walking through the never ending hallways! I smiled in relief and dropped my bags to the floor. I put on my best and brightest smile before reaching out for the doorknob. Just before I grabbed it the door flung open to reveal I really pretty girl.  
She had beautiful blond hair with blood red tips, stormy grey/blue eyes, and flawless peach skin. She smiled wildly and squealed with delight. "Yay! My roomies here! I'm Riley Bronson!" She yelled shaking my hand furiously. I just stood there like a deer in the head lights. "Well? Come in silly!" She said pulling some of my bags into the room while I got the others. "Sooooo whats your name?" She asked "I'm Pepper Darby." I answered. "Nice to meet ya Pepper!" She giggled.  
Then she stood there just taking in my appearance. I wasn't much to really look at. I had natural SCARLET red hair, I love my hair so much. It goes down just past my shoulders. It's cut in layers and my bangs swoop across my forehead barley above my green eyes. I'm really short...around like 5 foot. I'm wearing just baggy grey sweat pants and a black T-shirt.  
I watched her smile turn to a full out grin. I caught myself grinning right back. "You are soooo adorable!" She giggled. There it was. Those three words everyone says when they first see me. Those stupid three words light a fire in my stomach. Riley must have seem the frown on my face because she quickly spoke up. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't...I uh. You probably hear that a lot huh?" She asked with an apologetic smile. I swear this girls smiles are contagious, because I found myself smiling back at her. "It's okay. I just do hear that A LOT! And it gets kinda annoying." I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.  
"So lets see what ya brought! I'm a BIG fashionista! So if you're my room mate you have to look good." She said opening one of my bags. 'Oh I'm in for it.' I thought. I'm not exactly one to dress 'in style'. I looked down at Riley to a horrific look on her face. "Ok. I'm not even going to look any more. Girl we are going shopping. Now." Riley said shoving my bags to the side and pulling me out of the room. I shut the door behind me.  
We got outside and Riley led me to an adorable hot pink Volts Wagon Beetle. I couldn't help but giggle. "Whats so funny? What does YOUR car look like?!" Riley asked with her arms crossed over her chest. I smirked and pointed to my hair color matching corvette. Riley's jaw dropped. "Ok. Your driving." She said walking over to my car. I laughed and pulled my keys out. Hopping in the drivers seat I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot heading for the mall.  
After 4 hours of shopping I had enough clothes for 2 months! And I have to admit...I'm looking forward to wearing some of these really cute outfits. We unloaded all my new stuff into our dorm and plopped down on our beds.

"Sooo? You got a boyfriend Pepper?" Riley asked me. I turned my head towards her. "Nope." I replied. Yeah I really wanted one...but who wants to date a short red head like me? "Well trust me. After I introduce you to my boyfriend and he introduces you to his friends...you'll have one. Especially with those new outfits you got." Riley said in a reassuring tone.  
"Who's your boyfriend?" I asked. "Only one of the hottest guys in school, Tyler Simms!" She squealed. I sat up and stared at her in complete shock. SHE'S dating Tyler Simms?! I mean yeah she's really pretty! But I-I-I...shouldn't say anything...I don't really know Tyler. She just smiled at me. "Wow. I'm so jealous. I've been her since freshman year. Had most of my classes with him. And have NEVER even said a WORD to him." I said still in shock. Riley giggled.

3 weeks went by it was finally the morning of the first day of school. I sat up in bed and smiled. Why am I so excited for school? I asked myself as I got up. I walked over to my side of the closet and opened it. I looked through my clothes and couldn't decide what to wear. I heard the bathroom door open and saw Riley step out. I hadn't even realized she was up. She walked over and stood next to me. She looked at me then back to my clothes when she grinned. She reached up and pulled out a short white dress that laced up at my boobs, a black leather jacket that stopped at the middle of my back, and black 4 inch heals. Grinning she handed me the outfit. I fought back a smile and rolled my eyes. On the inside I was really excited about this outfit.

An hour and a half later Riley and I were ready for class. Riley curled my hair and I put on a little make up. I stood in front of her as she inspected me. She was wearing A black dress that hugged her curves amazingly. Her blond hair was straightened and hanging freely and she was wearing scarlet red heels. I had to admit..we looked HOT! This dress actually showed how big my boobs were. I hadn't realized they were that big until I had trouble lacing up the dress in the front.  
Riley squealed excitedly and picked up her book. I grabbed mine and we headed off to our first class.  
Me and Riley had science together and headed down the hallway.

I now know what it feels like to be one of those really hot girls. Every where we went peoples jaws would drop and guys would stare. "To really make them want you, flip your hair." Riley whispered to me. So I did. I mean why not? It's my last year. With the flick of my head my hair flipped back over my shoulder. When I did this some nerdy guy carrying his book dropped them all over the floor and stared at me. This made me smile.  
We reached the class room and opened the doors. The bell was close to ringing so the room was almost full. I heard some girls start to whisper and I felt everyone watching Riley and I as we walked up the stairs. We found seats on the middle row and sat down. "Don't listen to them Pepper. Just keep your head high, and don't forget the flip." Riley whispered followed with a wink. I smiled and we both flipped our hair.

"Hello beautiful." Someone whispered behind us. I turned around to see Tyler talking to Riley, and next to him was Reid Garwin. Now just like every other girl in this school I had a HUGE crush on him. I always have, too. I know he sleeps around with girls, but I see more to him. I see a hurt and scared to love again man, hiding behind a playboy mask. "Who's your friend?" Tyler asked looking at me with kind eyes. "This is my room mate, Pepper." She gestured to me. "Pepper, this is my boyfriend Tyler." "Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand lightly. "The pleasures all mine." Tyler said. "Oh! And this is my friend Reid Garwin." He said next looking at Reid. I turned and looked at the sexy playboy himself. He looked at me and I watched as his eyes traveled down and a smirk formed on his lips. His eyes moved back up to meet mine. "Sup." he said while throwing his head back in the 'sup' gesture. What should I do? Should I wave? Or smile? Ugh do SOMETHING Pepper. I smiled and flipped my hair. At that I saw his eyes travel down again, and thats when I turned around. God, I'm going to have to thank Riley over and over again for taking me shopping.

The next few days went by pretty good. It was now Thursday and I was wearing white skinny jeans a black ruffle shirt and black flats. I walked into my second period. I didn't have this class with Riley, but I did have it with Reid. And since the first day of school, we've been sitting together. I walked up the steps to our regular seats, but Reid wasn't there yet. I did notice that Kira and Arron were sitting closer to were me an Reid sat. I didn't think about it to much. So I set my books down and plopped into my seat. My eyes widened in horror and Kira and her little posy busted out laughing. I jumped up and twisted to look at my butt. There was a HUGE red spot on my ass. "Time of the month already? Or did you spill hair dye on yourself?" I heard Kira ask. I turned and looked at her a whole new anger bubbling inside me. I got right up in her face.  
"You better watch it Kira. Oh and by the way. This is my NATURAL hair color." I growled. She just sneered at me and threw more of the mysterious red liquid I sat on in my face. "You BITCH!" I yelled at her. I then turned and raced down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I pushed past someone standing in the door way and ran. I could still hear them all laughing at me as I ran. But...I also heard someone following. I turned a corner and entered the bathroom locking the door behind me.

I slid down to the floor as tears spilt from my eyes. I heard footsteps stop outside the door, a few moments later someone knocked. "Go away!" I yelled. "No. Now let me in." It was..wait. Why is here. "Reid?" I asked. "No. It's your fairy god-damn-open-the-door mother." He said sarcastically. I felt myself smile. I stood up and opened the door. He walked in, shut the door, and locked it back. Then he stood there looking at me. "Woa. You like you had an ass and face period." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. He then proceeded to take off his hoodie to reveal a black T-shirt with some rock bands name on it. He tossed the hoodie at me. I pulled it off my face and looked at him confused. "It's to cover your ass. I mean you're way shorter than me. So that probably goes down to your knees." He said with a shrug. I shrugged as well and slipped the sweat shirt over my head. He was right, except it actually stopped at my mid thigh.

"Hm. I say you could slip your pants off and walk around like that." He said grinning. "Shut it Garwin." I said pushing past him and exiting the bathroom. Before I could get far, he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the front of the school. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To get you new clothes." Reid said in an obvious tone. "But... my dorms the other way." I said. "What I can't be nice and take you to BUY new clothes?" Reid asked. I smiled and let him drag me outside. We got to my car and he held his hand out palm up. I smiled and high fived it. "Very funny. Now give me the keys i'm driving." He said. "Oh no! You are most certainly NOT driving my baby, Reid Garwin!" I yelled at him. "Ohhh feisty, huh? I think Imma call you my little Hot Chile Pepper!...Now give me the keys." He said again.

I shook my head 'no' and you know what he did? He gave me this adorable, sexy, pout. His bottom lip was stuck out and his head was low so his eyes were barley visible through his hair. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. He did the same. But I'm pretty sure he looked sexier than I did. I rolled my eyes and handed him my keys. My eyes widened as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. But instead of pulling away he whispered in my ear, "You know, you look pretty damn sexy when you bite you lip like that." I felt my breath catch in my throat and I blushed wildly. Looking away from him I quickly got in the passenger seat while he laughed and got in the drivers seat. I had no idea what I just got myself into, by getting in a car with Reid Garwin.


End file.
